Not Letting It Happen
by sourcenter
Summary: The Yows, a drabble. I might continue it if enough people want that, I suppose.


"My name is Fix-it Felix Jr., and I am a complete disaster."

All you do is try to be everything this guy wants, which is a bad guy with a charm. You've done your job, and you've done it well, and you've only ever expected a bit of attention to go your way. But has it ever? Not once.

You're Wreck-it Ralph. You've done nothing to deserve the lack of attention that has been haunting you these past 30 years. It's depressing, but you've gotten through it by heading to Tappers and making friends with fellow bad guys. It isn't as bad as it could be.

But you can't help but wish it could be just a little bit better.

Felix is a really nice guy. Really! Just because he doesn't try to engage in conversation with you often doesn't mean he's vicious to you. There are reasons he seems to give you a cold shoulder. Good reasons! He has nicelanders to deal with, and he needs to make sure they're happy before you. Which is okay. That's okay.

But recently, something's happened with the nicelanders.

In case you all don't know Gene, he's one of the nicelanders. I'm not exactly fond of him. No one really seems to be - he's very cold hearted and is programmed a little more than just odd.

He took Felix to Tappers - and he got him drunk. Horribly. He manipulated poor Felix into thinking they were in love, used him, and now Felix is petrified to even do his job right. No other nicelanders know. I know because I witnessed what was happening. But I can't interfere. Because Gene can make all of the nicelanders hate me. And then, Felix would too.

But even now, I'd rather be the most hated person in the arcade, as hated as Turbo, just so Felix would be able to do his job right. I hate seeing him so afraid, I hate seeing poor Felix shiver as he lifts his hammer and now just carefully taps it against the fallen bricks, slowing down our progress with the game.

—-

You walk into Tappers. No sign of Gene. Phew. You're looking around, trying to find someone to talk to. It takes no time at all to spot Ralph. You walk up to him and grab a seat next to him, kind of hoping he wouldn't notice you.

"Felix?"

The soft voice makes you look at him, even from just the corner of your eyes.

"Hey, Ralph."

You turn to him, but you keep looking at him, and back down. You're nervous, it's obvious. You wish you wouldn't give it away so easily.

"You don't usually come in here. Needed a change in scenery?"

You let out a small sigh.

"Something like that, I suppose."

Ralph raises a brow, and frowns.

"Felix, just how dumb do you think I am?" You watch as he rolls his eyes. "Look, I know what Gene did, and I'm not going to let this happen to you."

Your eyes become curious, shooting him a look that asked him if he was being serious or not. He looks directly at you, putting a hand on his hip.

"Ralph… I don't know how to deal with all of this. He. Gene… He did some weird stuff to me. I'm not even sure exactly what he did, I just know… It's not exactly rated E."

Ralph frowns, putting a gentle hand on Felix's shoulder.

"How about we go to another game and wind down?" He offers a smile to you.

You shake your head. "I don't think it would help much… But, thank you for the offer, Ralph."

—-

You tilt your head at Felix. You see him smile. At least that's something.

"I missed seeing your bright smile. It makes me really happy and proud to be here for you." You find your face getting warmer. Time to tone down the emotions, Ralph.

Felix brightens up a bit more, smiling wider.

"Yeah, I forgot I used to smile a lot more than I've been doing these past few days. Haha…" He wipes his eyes, sniffling. "You're really sweet, and I'm sorry I don't try to talk to you more than I do."

You roll your eyes, giving him a big smile.

"That's fine. Everything's fine. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to go back to our game and we're going to have a little talk with Gene." Felix immediately gasps.

"We can't…!"

"We need to. You're the hero of the game, you control what goes. And if they don't listen, I'll scare their anger right out of their box of emotions." You look at Felix, smiling. Felix is tearing up, nodding, then smiling, leaping into your arms for a hug. While some people shoot some weird glances, you hug him back and sigh. Time for a fight.


End file.
